The Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days/Gacha list
2018 April 30, 2018 Festival in Early Summer Gacha *Scheduled Period 4/30/2018 (Mon) 15:00 ~ 5/11/2018 (Fri) 14:59 JST *New Limited Cards **SSR (Lightly, Softly Enchanting) Rio Momose **SR (A Giant Bloom) Iku Nakatani *New Additional Card **SSR (Colorful Factory) Yayoi Takatsuki **SR (Pirate Love] Murasaki Atsuka ---- April 22, 2018 Million Small World Gacha *Scheduled Period 4/22/2018 (Sun) 15:00 ~ 4/30/2018 (Mon) 14:59 JST *New Additional Cards **SSR (Innocent Garden) Tomoka Tenkubashi **SR (Water Play With a Duck) Minako Satake **R (Ultra Idol) Ami Futami ---- April 11, 2018 Cherry Blossom☆Blooming Gacha *Scheduled Period 4/11/2018 (Wed) 15:00 ~ 4/22/2018 (Sun) 14:59 JST *New Limited Card **SSR (Gentle Footsteps Announcing Spring) Hibiki Ganaha *New Additional Cards **SSR (Season of Blooming Smiles) Elena Shimabara **SR (A Little Tiptoe Taller) Tamaki Ogami **R (Mr. Sun's Smile) Yukiho Hagiwara ---- March 31, 2018 Daily Life of Idols Gacha VOL.4 *Scheduled Period 3/31/2018 (Sat) 15:00 ~ 4/11/2018 (Wed) 14:59 JST *New Limited Cards **SSR (Always at Full Power!) Arisa Matsuda **SR (Finished! Strongest Plastic Model) Mami Futami *New Additional Card **SSR (Sparkling Museum) Ritsuko Akizuki ---- March 28, 2018 MILLION FES *Scheduled Period 3/28/2018 (Wed) 20:00 ~ 3/31/2018 (Sat) 14:59 JST *New Additional Million Fes Limited Cards **SSR (Sparkling Concerto) Serika Hakozaki **SSR (Dignified, as well as Gorgeous) Emily Stewart ---- March 23, 2018 Decide it Coolly! Battle Girl Gacha *Scheduled Period 3/23/2018 (Fri) 15:00 ~ 3/28/2018 (Wed) 19:59 JST *New Additional Cards **SSR (Powerful Girl) Noriko Fukuda **SR (Unparalled Form) Tsubasa Ibuki **R (Loyal Taiko) Mirai Kasuga ---- March 14, 2018 Shopping Holiday Gacha *Scheduled Period 3/14/2018 (Wed) 15:00 ~ 3/23/2018 (Fri) 14:59 JST *New Limited Card **SSR (Happy Break Time) Azusa Miura *New Additional Cards **SSR (Precocious Little Girl) Momoko Suou **SR (Digital Rabbit) Anna Mochizuki **R (Giant Roco Parfait) Roco Handa ---- February 28, 2018 Pink♪ Idol Girl's Day Gacha *Scheduled Period 2/20/2018 (Tue) 15:00 ~ 2/26/2018 (Mon) 14:59 JST *New Limited Cards **SSR (Pink Celebration) Konomi Baba **SR (Embarrased Doll) Julia *New Additional Card **SSR (Pink-Colored Smile) Makoto Kikuchi ---- February 20, 2018 Pajama Gravure Photography Gacha *Scheduled Period 2/20/2018 (Tue) 15:00 ~ 2/26/2018 (Mon) 14:59 JST *New Additional Cards **SSR (Invitation by a Refreshing Wind) Reika Kitakami **SR (Flirty Invitation) Rio Momose **R (Relaxing Roomwear) Tsumugi Shiraishi ---- February 11, 2018 Idol Snow Festival Gacha *Scheduled Period 2/11/2018 (Sun) 15:00 ~ 2/20/2018 (Tue) 14:59 JST *New Limited Card **SSR (Snow Fantasy Night) Takane Shijou *New Additional Cards **SSR (Full of Energy This Winter) Umi Kousaka **SR (Beautiful Snow Queen) Matsuri Tokugawa **R (Snow Dress) Azusa Miura ---- January 31, 2018 Sweet♡Valentine Date Gacha *Scheduled Period 1/31/2018 (Wed) 15:00 ~ 2/11/2018 (Sun) 14:59 JST *New Limited Cards **SSR (To Everyone With Love) Mizuki Makabe **SR (Heartwarming Service) Emily Stewart *New Additional Cards **SSR (Cheerful Sweet Time) Mami Futami ---- January 26, 2018 Idol Fashion Show Gacha *Scheduled Period 1/26/2018 (Fri) 15:00 ~ 1/31/2018 (Wed) 14:59 JST *New Additional Cards **SSR (Baseball Girl) Subaru Nagayoshi **SR (Sudden Confession Time) Hibiki Ganaha **R (Dependable Big Sis) Yayoi Takatsuki ---- January 15, 2018 Aim for Girls Power UP! Gacha *Scheduled Period 1/15/2018 (Mon) 15:00 ~ 1/26/2018 (Fri) 14:59 JST *New Limited Card **SSR (Cooking Study!) Haruka Amami *New Additional Cards **SSR (Fascinating Elegant Time) Karen Shinomiya **SR (Comfortable Citron Bath) Shiho Kitazawa **R (Makomako White Cat) Makoto Kikuchi ---- 2017 December 31, 2017 New Year! Shrine Visit Gacha *Scheduled Period 12/31/2017 (Sun) 15:00 ~ 1/15/2018 (Mon) 14:59 JST *New Limited Cards **SSR (Being Dynamic This Year!) Nao Yokoyama **SR (Everyone's Mascot Goddess) Hinata Kinoshita *New Additional Card **SSR (A Wish Enveloping the New Spring's Light) Chihaya Kisaragi ---- December 27, 2017 MILLION FES *Scheduled Period 12/27/2017 (Wed) 15:00 ~ 12/31/2017 (Sun) 14:59 JST *New Million Fes Limited Cards **SSR (Blowing in the City Wind) Tsumugi Shiraishi **SSR (Winter Snow Magic) Kaori Sakuramori ---- December 24, 2017 Princess Type Limited Gacha *Scheduled Period 12/24/2017 (Sun) 15:00 ~ 12/27/2017 (Wed) 14:59 JST ---- December 21, 2017 Dreamy Planets Gacha *Scheduled Period 12/21/2017 (Thu) 15:00 ~ 12/27/2017 (Wed) 14:59 JST *New Additional Cards **SSR (Dreamy Planet) Sayoko Takayama **SR (Time Traveler) Ritsuko Akizuki **R (Incognito Vacation Girlfriend) Arisa Matsuda ---- December 13, 2017 Southern Island Camp Gacha *Scheduled Period 12/13/2017 (Wed) 15:00 ~ 12/21/2017 (Thu) 14:59 JST *New Additional Cards **SSR (Endless Summer Paradise!) Ayumu Maihama **SR (Yume-gokochi Hammock) Miya Miyao **R (Basic is Important!) Julia ---- November 30, 2017 Everyone's Fun Christmas Party Gacha! *Scheduled Period 11/30/2017 (Thu) 15:00 ~ 12/13/2017 (Wed) 14:59 JST *New Limited Cards **SSR (Happy Merry Christmas) Anna Mochizuki **SR (Handmade Snow Dome) Mizuki Makabe *New Additional Card **SSR (Starry Holy Night) Yukiho Hagiwara Category:Card List